elite_netflixfandomcom-20200213-history
66 hours missing
66 hours missing is the sixth episode of the second season of Elite, and the fourteenth episode overall in the series. Synopsis Lu blackmails Nadia, and Samuel confronts Carla with his suspicions. In the future, Guzmán is interrogated about the missing student. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD This episode begins with Guzmán confronting Nano in the eerily quiet streets in the night. As he walks away, Guzmán tells him he doesn’t have the balls to confront him, which he replies he doesn’t, he has brains instead. He tells him straight he didn’t kill Marina and walks away as Marina’s brother trashes Nano’s car. Following the sibling fight, Samuel is approached at school by Lu who pleads with him not to get the wrong idea over what he saw at the party. After shrugging off her threat, in class the group receive their test results back while they all learn it’s Ander’s birthday. After the incident at the pool from before, he can’t even look at Ander who watches on awkwardly as Guzmán tries in vain to lighten the mood and invite him to a party. On the war path, Lu confronts Nadia about her secret and tells her she can choose to fail her classes or have her secret revealed to her parents. Meanwhile, Samuel and Rebecca continue looking into the case together, this time settling on old photos from the end of the last school year. It’s here they spy some photos of Polo wearing Christian’s shirt. They deduce that Christian and Polo may have known something about Marina’s murder and hurry off to do more digging. Polo, now with a free evening, decides to spend it with Cayetana where she struggles to tell him about her difficult home life while Samuel and Nano discuss the possibility of him leaving the country. At school, Samuel confronts Guzmán and tells him the truth. He tells him Polo is behind Marina’s death and that Christian had something to do with it. Pulled aside by the teachers, they suspend Guzmán thanks to Lu’s input, before she tells him that he owes her one now. At school, Nadia admits to Valerio that she’s being blackmailed into failing class, prompting him to tell her to relay the message on to his sister about the “Valerio thing”. None the wiser to exactly what this thing is, she questions him but he holds his cards close to his chest. Relaying the message on to Lu, she immediately believes it's Samuel that’s said something and screws her papers up in anger. After the fight, Guzmán confronts Polo who tells him he didn’t do anything and tells him to control his anger. Meanwhile, Omar confronts his father about his sexuality, admitting that it’s tough to lose a father as Ander comforts him in the wake of their face to face. Samuel confronts Carla and asks her who put Christian in the hospital but Carla smiles confidently, asking him why he keeps playing this game if he keeps losing. In the future, Guzmán lies about being near Nano as the Inspector shows his last known location where his cell phone was active – it was Guzmán’s grandparent’s house. It’s here we learn the last time both brothers were seen alive was at his house which really doesn’t paint the student in a particularly favourable light. It’s here we cut back in time as we see Nano admitting to Marina’s mum how much he loved her and how he could never kill her. Guzmán decides to leave the interview midway through, where he leaves with a confident smile on his face, clearly hiding something. As we cut back to the past, we see Nano outside in the pouring rain clutching a picture of him, Pilar and Samuel before heading off with his bags packed. As he disappears, Guzmán confronts Samuel in the street. As Guzmán begins beating him down, Samuel plays the audio snippets of his talk with Carla to him. Cast Main *Itzan Escamilla as Samuel *Miguel Bernardeau as Guzmán *Jaime Lorente as Nano *Álvaro Rico as Polo *Arón Piper as Ander *Mina El Hammani as Nadia *Ester Expósito as Carla *Omar Ayuso as Omar *Jorge López as Valerio *Claudia Salas as Rebeca *Georgina Amorós as Cayetana *Danna Paola as Lu Recurring *Ainhoa Santamaría as Inspectora *Irene Arcos as Pilar *Farah Hamed as Imán *Abdelatif Hwidar as Yusef *Eva Llorach as Sandra *Elisabet Gelabert as Azucena *Alfredo Villa as Antonio *Rocío Muñoz-Cobo as Laura *Marta Aledo as Victoria *Ramón Esquinas as Ventura Nunier Minor *Gary Stenette as American Teacher *Coke Rodríguez as Marcos *Verónica Polo as Audiovisual Teacher *Saturnino García as Cayetana's Grandpa *Aitor Sánchez as Professor Quotes Trivia Gallery Images |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= See also References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes